Wolf in the Sun
by Friva2397
Summary: Mariah Stark is sent south after the war to marry in the hopes of preventing Dorne from rebelling against the new King. Can she and her husband survive the game of thrones? Oberyn/OC ADOPTED BY Mercy156
1. Winter to Summer

**It's been so long since I've written anything, but this idea won't leave me alone so here's hoping that the motivation stays all the way to the end. Updates depending on my uni work load.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Game of Thrones or anything related to it**

Chapter 1

Winter to Summer

I had deeply hoped never to set foot in the south again but as a lady of a noble house I had no choice in the matter. Upon his return from war my brother had arrived home with not only a bastard son but with news of my impending marriage.

 _Flashback_

" _Mariah, I'm so happy to see you." Ned told me as he pulled me into a hug, it had been too long since we had seen each other._

" _I'm very glad your back safely brother. We've lost too much over the past few years but we're back together now."_

" _I wish that was true…" There was that express that he always wore when he had to tell me something, he knew I wouldn't like. "Before I left the capital Robert asked me for help in bringing Dorne back into the Seven Kingdoms, with what had occurred at the end of the war we are at risk of them rising in rebellion against Robert."_

" _But surely there is nothing you can do about it. We have no ties with Dorne so how you could do anything to lessen the situation I don't know."_

" _That is where you come in. Robert has arranged a match between you and Prince Oberyn, with my blessing."_

 _End Flashback_

Almost two months had passed since that conversation and I found myself on a boat arriving in Dorne for my wedding in a week. Everything around me was different, I had new clothes that were more suited for the climate, I knew only two people on the boat and even the scenery was so very different from the snow and ice of the North.

At least I had some family with me as after much arguing and begging with Ned he gave his blessing for me to take my nephew Jon with me. It had become very apparent during the short time I spent around Catelyn that she would always look down on Jon for being a bastard despite him only being a baby and not to blame for being born. In the end Ned had seen reason that Jon would be more accepted in Dorne where they are more accepting of bastards than anywhere else in Westeros.

I took a deep breath as I stepped onto solid ground for the first time in two months. It was time to face my betrothed and his family. Who hates my family. I struggle to understand it though; my sister didn't ask to be crowned at the tournament or to be kidnapped. The heat of Dorne bore down on me something that I hadn't felt since that damned tournament, but I would have to adjust.

Shakily I stepped forward towards the people waiting for me, in the centre was a man who could only be Prince Doran but there was no sign of my betrothed whether for better or worse.

"Prince Doran it's a pleasure to meet you." I say as I curtsy to the man who very soon would be head of my house.

"Lady Mariah, welcome to Dorne. I hope that you can be happy here."

"I hope so too." I smiled slightly all I could manage in this suffocating heat that was beginning to make me light headed. I waved the wet nurse carrying Jon forward. "There is someone I must introduce you to Prince Doran, this is my nephew Jon Snow. With my brother's permission he has been entrusted to me as a ward with plans for him to visit Winterfell when he is older."

"I'm sure that he will be happy here, the Watergardens are a favourite of children all over Dorne." He smiled obviously happy to talk about something easy such as a child, "I do have to tell you that my brother is not currently present but will be at dinner so perhaps you would like to rest before dinner my lady?" A maid was motioned forward clearly to lead me to my rooms.

"Yes of course thank you Prince Doran." I curtsy again before following the maid, glad to be out of the sun.

The rooms I was given were more finely decorated than my own in Winterfell. They were designed to allow air to move freely and keep the room cool which I was very thankful for. All around the room servants moved around putting away what belongings I had brought with me which I oversaw from a seat in the shade. The maid who had escorted me here was soon the only one left with me, Jon had been taken to the gardens by his nursemaid for some fresh air.

"Prince Doran has requested that a crib be found for your nephew my lady. It should be brought in by the end of the day so that he may stay with you."

"Oh, how kind of him. I'm sorry what did you say your name was?"

"Dorea, my lady, forgive me for not informing you earlier."

"It's alright, if you don't mind, I'd like some time alone."

"Of course, my lady." She curtsied before leaving. For the first time since leaving Winterfell I was alone which made it the perfect time to finally cry. Not for long of course I didn't want to appear weak in front of the Martells.

Eventually Dorea returned to help me dress for dinner. A seamstress came with her to take some measurements so that some dresses suitable for the Dornish climate could be made, some had been made for me in Winterfell but the seamstresses there had never used such thin fabric before so the dresses while wearable were not suitable for a future princess of Dorne.

"Lady Stark, thank you for joining us." Of the two men sat before me only Prince Doran acknowledged my presence. The other sat watching me not quite glaring but making it clear that I wasn't wanted. "My brother Prince Oberyn."

"A pleasure to meet you Prince Oberyn." I curtsied to him but got only a grunt in return. Before I left Ned had told me how Prince Oberyn was the most vocal about justice for their sister and the angriest about being denied and instead made to marry me. It wouldn't surprise me if he hated me due to Ned fighting with Robert during the war despite Ned not approving of what happened to Princess Elia and her children.

If that was the case I wondered if either of them remembered what my family had lost, the start of the war was largely due to King Aerys killing my father and brother Brandon when they demanded the return of Lyanna who was also dead by the end of the war.

"Please, come sit and we can start our meal." I nodded and took the free seat next to Prince Doran, at least he would be a buffer between me and Prince Oberyn. "How do you like your rooms my lady."

"There are beautiful, thank you Prince Doran." Conversation quickly died down as we just sat eating. I had hoped that the meal would end with no mention of the upcoming wedding. But once again the gods worked against me.

"Do you have any thoughts for the wedding?" Again, it was Prince Doran starting conversation while Prince Oberyn was still disinterested despite it being his wedding too.

"No, I'm afraid not Prince Doran. Other than my dress I have nothing to input." My dress was the only thing that I knew I could have control over everything else would be done by Dornish standards. I would be married in a sept rather than in a godswood before my gods, the old gods not the seven.

"Very well then." Luckily that was clearly the end of dinner and we all quickly dispersed. Where they went, I had no idea, but I almost ran back to my rooms hoping to take some comfort from familiar belongings and the presence of Jon.

Once back inside I took Jon from the nurse and sent her to have her own dinner. He babbled happily in my arms not at all concerned with the reason why we were so far south.

"We'll be okay won't we Jon?" There was no answer just more babbling, but it still cheered me up it had been cheering me up the entire journey. "Look Jon your crib is here."

He was falling asleep against me, so I gently set him down in the beautiful crib that had been brought to the room. I poked my head out the door and asked a servant to send Dorea to me so that I could get ready for bed.

Once morning arrived Dorea woke me up with breakfast and helped me dress for the day before the seamstress arrived to begin fitting me for normal dresses as well as my wedding dress. The rest of my day was spent exploring my new home sometimes with Jon for company, allowing him to splash in the Watergardens always produced many giggles to go with my soaking wet dress. That was how I spent everyday of the week leading up to my wedding.

There was no stopping the passage of time so eventually my wedding day arrived. Like every other day Dorea woke me up only it was slightly earlier than usual, Dornish weddings take place earlier in the day to avoid the midday heat.

"Are you ready for today my lady?" Dorea asked as she began styling my hair for the day.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I never thought I'd be getting married in a sept."

"Oh, do you not worship the seven in the North?"

"No, we have the Old Gods, they have no names they simply are. We pray in godswoods, I always preferred praying alone just me and the gods."

"It sounds very peaceful my lady."

"It was." Luckily, she fell quiet and concentrated on pinning my hair up before helping me into my wedding dress. The seamstress had done very well with the dress, it was a light weight white material with beautiful embroidery on the skirt, over the top of the dress of course went my family cloak with the sigil of House Stark on the back. It had been made by my mother before her death, I had only had to finish the last of the embroidery of the sigil.

Fully dressed I began the lonely walk to the sept, I had no family there to walk me down the aisle but despite how lonely I was I held my head high with a blank face. Standing with his back turned was Prince Oberyn perhaps the only thing we could agree on was that we didn't want to be married.

The septon began the ceremony but I couldn't bring myself to truly listen to the words only barely registering where we were so that I could say the words at the right time.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." The septon intoned prompting me to turn around so that the Stark cloak could be removed and replaced with the Martell one by the clearly reluctant Prince Oberyn. That done we face the septon again joining our hands which the septon ties together with a ribbon, "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity. Now look upon one another and say the words."

We turn to each other as instructed I stared straight ahead at Prince Oberyn's chest rather than looking into his cold eyes.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days."

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days."

With the ceremony now over the septon released our hands and we exited the sept to move onto the feast that had been planned but at this point I couldn't eat a thing not with thoughts of the night ahead on my mind. Once sat at the head table for the feast next to Prince Oberyn it finally seemed to seek in, I was no longer Lady Mariah Stark but Princess Mariah Martell and no doubt soon I would be a mother.

All around me people laughed, ate and drank to their hearts content while I could only nervously pick at the small amount of food I had on my plate. Next to me Prince Oberyn didn't eat either but instead drank wine with no end in sight, we hadn't said a single thing to each other all night.

"Time for the bedding." Some one called out much to the celebration of the others. They descended upon us the woman taking a slightly drunk Prince Oberyn while the men took me, pulling at my dress and the pins in my hair. By the time we reached what must have been Prince Oberyn's room my beautiful wedding dress was mostly ripped to shreds and all my hair pins had been pulled out.

I was pushed inside and sat trembling on the bed until Prince Oberyn entered another goblet of wine in his hand. Much like me most of his clothes had been removed but he seemed not to care about that.

"We're expected to have a child not just consummate this farce of a marriage, you know, that right?" he asked, the very first he had willingly said to me.

"Yes, Ned told me before I left." I murmured remembering the awkward conversation with my brother, it wasn't something I'd ever wanted to talk to a brother about but as it was part of what King Robert wanted it had to be done.

"Suppose before we get to that I hope you know that I have absolutely no interest in this marriage. There will be separate rooms and the only thing in common we will have will be the baby."

"Yes, I understand." It was exactly as I had expected but I suppose I will at least have my baby to care for. It seemed that now he had told me that we had to move forward to consummate the marriage with the hope that it would result in a baby and we could go on to our separate lives as quickly as possible. Perhaps this marriage thing wouldn't be too terrible.

 **So that's the end of the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. Next chapter will include a time skip.**


	2. Journey to King's Landing

**Updates will be slow at the moment as I have several assignments due and exams coming up.**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Game of Thrones or anything related to it**

Chapter 2

Journey to King's Landing

It had surprised me when Dorea had told me that Doran wanted to see me about a raven that had arrived, usually the only raven I received were from Ned and they came directly to me rather than through Doran. He was sat in the water gardens enjoying spending time with the children as they played.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked kissing him on the cheek in greeting before taking a seat.

"Yes, I'm afraid that we received some news from King's Landing. I thought it best to give you the news in person."

"Doran whatever it is you can tell me." Worry was building up inside me but I didn't know what news could from the capital that would upset me.

"Jon Arryn, the hand of the king, is dead." He stated gravely, "We have also been told that the King is going North." We both knew what that meant.

"He intends to make Ned his new hand then." Doran nodded, "I'll have to write to him, Jon Arryn was like a second father to him. Thank you for this Doran." I left quickly unable to sit there and see the pity in Doran's face. Jon Arryn meant nothing to me but now my brother would be coming South to that cess pit King Landing.

It seemed that the news spread through the rest of the household quickly and reached Oberyn who entered our rooms as confident as always. I looked up from my letter and smiled touched by his concern.

"It seems you're alright then."

"I never really knew Jon Arryn but I'm worried about Ned coming South. Starks don't have much luck in the South.

"Apart from you, my love, you've thrived here as far South as it gets." He kissed the top of my head, a silent show of support. "Now come on the boys are asking you to come and watch them training."

* * *

Wooden swords hit against each other in the strange rhythm that seemed to make sense to my husband and sons that I all I could was clap politely at the expected times which I had come to somewhat know over the years.

"Mama, Mama did you see?"

"Mama are you watching?"

"Yes boys, your all doing so well. Before you know it you'll be the best swordsman in all of Dorne."

"What Mama, we can't all be the best."

"If I say you can all be the best then you can and I don't want any fighting about it between you all." I received several 'yes Mama's' in response. A smile over took my face as I watched my boys train, well at least the eldest four who were old enough to be training with weapons.

"Princess." I turned and beamed at the nurse who came over with my two youngest boys, a toddler and baby. "Prince Edric wished to come watch his brothers practicing."

"Thank you." She handed me the baby and Edric came over taking hold of my dress. "We'll watch your brother shall we?"

"Yeah Mama." He mumbled still a bit shy but still turned his attention down to the training arena. In my arms Dorren babbled happily as I rocked him enjoying the steady weight of him.

After some time the boys finished training and we all went to sit down for some lunch. It wouldn't be a quiet lunch, not that any of meals ever were, after all I had seven sons all together and boys don't make for a quiet life. They descended upon the table of food like wolves as ironic as it seemed.

"When did our sons become ravenous animals?" I asked Oberyn who chuckled in response.

"It would be because they are boys, its what they do."

"Oh, I wish we had some girls." Somehow every child we'd had was a boy, leaving me with no daughters and just this pack of ravenous animals.

"Unfortunately, love, I think the world would end if you ever had a daughter. She would be too beautiful, imagine all the fights myself and the boys would get into, the whole of Westeros would burn." Somehow whenever I brought up the idea of us having a girl it turned into death and destruction, I suppose I'd have to feel sorry for any boy that tried to court a daughter of ours.

* * *

The raven from Winterfell arrived with the expected news, Ned would be coming South. He had never been able to deny Robert Baratheon anything I just hope that he doesn't regret it. Apparently Robert was also planning to hold a tournament in Ned's honour to celebrate his acceptance of the job which would be held shortly after their return to King's Landing although the ravens had already gone out to get as many participants for the tournament as possible.

"Mother, can we go?" Of course the boys had heard and with it being for their Uncle they would use that as an excuse to go as I hadn't let them go to a tournament before. "Please, you can come with us and see Uncle Ned." They had sent Lewyn to do their begging with him being the eldest and my first born although the others stood behind him begging with their eyes.

"I suppose if your father agrees than yes we can go." It would be good for them and the idea of seeing my brother after so long was appealing.

"We already asked and he said yes if you did. So are we really going?" Lewyn wasn't very good at hiding his excitement so I nodded and they immediately all hugged me happily chanting 'we're going to the tournament' a scene which Oberyn walked into to.

"I see you said yes." Once they stopped I sent them off to begin packing, with how many of us were going it would take awhile to get organised. Edric and Dorren would have to stay here in Doran's care, they were too young to take with us at least to somewhere like King's Landing.

Eventually it sank in that five out seven of my boys were about to descend upon King's Landing and I wasn't sure if I was more worried for the people of King's Landing or my boys and what could happen to them in the snake pit of a capital that had killed my eldest brother and father.

"I can see the worry on your face, love, don't worry we will keep them safe. It won't be for long we will leave as soon as the tournament is over besides Lewyn is almost a man grown it will be good for him to see more of the world." That was true he was now older than I was when I married Oberyn even though I didn't want to think of my baby being grown up and ready to leave me. I wasn't sure I'd ever be ready for any of my sons to leave.

* * *

The month following was filled with much packing and unpacking trying to limit what the boys were trying to take to King's Landing. I had removed Morgan's sling shot from his trunk at least once a week and talked Ryon out of trying to pack various animals that he had found in the gardens. Oberyn was little help in this often behaving like a child himself and encouraging the boys at least in terms of taking things that won't die in their trunks.

Finally we were all packed correctly and saying goodbye to Doran, Edric and Dorren before boarding the ship. It would be the first time in 17 years since I had set foot on a ship and I wasn't looking forward to it already knowing that sea sickness lay in front of me. The journey would be shorter than my previous one which I was very thankful for.

"Thank you for agreeing to look after them." I told Doran.

"It will be fine, they are too young to make much trouble and I will never object to spending time with my nephews."

"I will hold you to that Doran, perhaps you could look after them all at some point. They are all your nephews after all."

"Haha, perhaps not. I don't think I could handle all of your boys at the same time, they are too much like Oberyn."

"I heard that brother and there is nothing wrong with my boys." Oberyn stated proudly. I could only laugh along before taking Oberyn's hand and boarding the ship, the boys had ran straight on after a quick goodbye to their Uncle and brothers. They were too excited for the tournament to care about the fact they were going to perhaps the most dangerous place in Westeros.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up in the next week I have two exams and an assignment due as well as 2 other assignments to work on. Please leave a review to let me know your thought.**

 **Just for clarification here is a list of Oberyn and Mariah's children, ages and year of birth. The current year is 298.**

 **Lewyn - 16 (282)**

 **Olyvar - 12 (286)**

 **Morgan - 11 (287)**

 **Nymor - 8 (290)**

 **Ryon - 6 (292)**

 **Edric - 2 (296)**

 **Dorren - 7 months (298)**


	3. Tournament

**I'm finally done with my last assignment due before Christmas so to celebrate my freedom from dreading uni work here is the longest chapter I've ever written and I hope it answer some of your questions.**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Game of Thrones or anything related to it**

Chapter 3

Tournament

I hated boats. The entire journey to King's Landing was spent with my head in a bucket much the same as my last boat trip when I travelled to Dorne, luckily the journey was shorter than my original one from the North to the South. None of the boys had inherited my sea sickness however so at least we were spared that. It hadn't helped that as we got closer to the city the stench of it reached us, that putrid smell of shit didn't help my stomach at all.

"We're almost there love. You'll be on solid land soon." Oberyn had been staying and comforting me through this sickness leaving Lewyn in charge of his younger brothers.

"Thank the gods. All of them." I groaned as my stomach rolled again, not that there was anything left in my stomach to come up. "Do you think Tyene and Sarella's letter will have reached King's Landing by now?"

"I'm sure it will. Once we land you can read all about the little ones and question your brother to death about Jon after you've eaten something."

Just as Oberyn had said it wasn't long before we moved into a boat to row to shore. As we got closer to land the Stark banner was clear to see marking the people waiting to escort us to the Red Keep, the first Stark banners I'd seen since my wedding cloak. One of the people moved forward as we stepped onto solid ground.

"Greeting Prince Oberyn, Princess Mariah. I'm Jory Cassel, Lord Stark sent me to escort you to the Red Keep. He has lunch waiting for you."

"Thank you Jory. Lead on we could do with some food." We started walking making sure to keep Ryon and Nymor close to us not wanting them to get lost in such a large city.

* * *

The Red Keep was an imposing place but neither Oberyn or I were impressed, both of us had lost family here and it didn't contain happy memories or thoughts. The last time Oberyn was here it was to collect his sisters body and it was where King Robert had denied him justice for her death. Jory quickly lead us through the corridors until we reached the Tower of the Hand, he knocked before opening the door.

"Lord Stark, they have arrived."

"Thank you Jory." Ned sounded so different as we moved into the room he looked so different to how I remembered but such was the affect of time. No doubt I looked very different as well, living in Dorne had given me a tan that was impossible to achieve in the North and I'd only been 15 the last time we saw each other. Sat at the table in the room must have been his two daughters, Sansa and Arya.

"Ned... It's so good to see you." I said softly before moving forward to hug him. There was nothing different about the way he hugged me, it was so familiar.

"You too dear sister." He pulled away from our hug to get a better look at my face. "The South seems to agree with you."

"I should hope so." I motioned the boys forward from where they stood rather awkwardly in the doorway. "Boys, come and meet your Uncle Ned." They each introduced themselves, I had written to Ned about each of them but with so many it helped to put names to their faces. "The youngest two stayed in Dorne they weren't really old enough for the trip."

"You have been busy sister." He chuckled, "My two girls Sansa and Arya." Sansa was the taller one with Catelyn's colouring while Arya possessed more Stark looks. "Let's sit and eat."

Ned had the fore thought to have a large table prepared for lunch so it was able to easily fit all of us at the same time. The different parts of the table were as different as could be, my boys were as loud as always while Ned and his girls were very quiet. There seemed to be some tension between the two girls but whatever it was they weren't going to bring it up in front of us.

"How are you finding the South?" I asked trying to draw my nieces into conversation. Sansa immediately brightened.

"It's perfect, just like the stories and songs. All the knights and princes, its everything I ever dreamed of. I'm going to marry Joffrey one day." The whole time Sansa spoke Arya looked as though she would rather be dead and as soon as Prince Joffrey was mentioned she rolled her eyes. I didn't know what to say to Sansa, clearly she had read too many stories giving her a fantasy view of the South but what I really didn't understand was why Ned had let her continue this delusion. Catelyn had no doubt had the most influence over the girls and tried to make perfect 'Southern' ladies never mind the fact that they were from the North and should be stronger than believing silly stories about knights.

"And you Arya?" I was hoping for more sensible answers from her given her reaction to Sansa.

"Father is letting me take dancing lessons." She looked to Ned for something which he seemed to understand and gave her a nod. "Not normal dancing, water dancing." She grinned looking so happy to be learning how to fight. Next to me Oberyn and the boys seemed more interested in the conversation.

"Learning to fight now that is good. All my daughters are learning too, back in Dorne we have no problems with girls wanting to fight." They dominated the conversation from there talking of training with Ned even joining in at times talking of my nephews in the North and sharing stories of their training.

After the lunch was over I had some alone time with Ned while Oberyn took the boys to look around the city. We took a walk around the gardens where he told me news from the North such as what had happened to people I had grown up with. Eventually we got onto a much preferred topic, Jon.

"How has Jon been?" Since he was 10 Jon had spent time in the North as well as Dorne but after he turned 14 he decided to spend the majority of his time in the North with his father and brothers. I still got letters of course but after spending 10 years raising him it wasn't the same as seeing him everyday.

"He's doing well, he was heading to the wall last time I saw him."

"The wall. Don't tell me that he's going to join?"

"Not at the moment. He's just visiting but he said he would return to Winterfell to help Robb given what happened with Bran he will could do with the support. Jon also said that he would be returning to Dorne for a visit soon as well."

"That's good. Has there been any news of Bran?"

"Not yet, Maester Luwin says that if he wakes then he won't walk again so it's a waiting game to see if he ever does wake up."

"I'm so sorry Ned. You also wrote about how much he wanted to be a knight or join the Kings guard." He only nodded as we continued our walk, moving back to easier topics of conversation.

* * *

The next day we were woken early by Morgan, Nymor and Ryon jumping on our bed in excitement for the tournament which was due to start today. It took some time to calm them down enough for some breakfast and to get dressed but luckily the rest of the boys helped giving us some peace before we heading down to the arena.

Sansa and Arya were already sat with the Septa when we arrived so we took the seats next to them, leaving a space by them for Ned in case he joined us later. On the Royal dais the King sat drinking already while the Queen and Prince Joffrey looked bored. Not long after we sat down Sansa must have made eye contact with the Prince but it wasn't the loving gaze she had not doubt imagined.

"Lovers quarrel?" asked a stranger. He was tall with dark hair although one side was going grey and was wearing an odd bird pin.

"I'm sorry, do I..." Sansa started looking as confused as I felt.

"Sansa, dear, this is Lord Baelish. He's known..." informed the Septa before she was cut of by Lord Baelish.

"An old friend of the family. I've known your mother a long, long time." He told Sansa as he took the seat next to her that we had left for Ned.

"Why do they call you Littlefinger?" Arya asked sharply which made Oberyn and Lewyn laugh but caused Sansa and the Septa to reprimand her.

"Oh, it's quite alright." He reassured. "When I was a child I was very small and I come from a little spit of land called The Fingers. So, you see, it's an exceeding clever nickname."

"I've been sitting here for days! Start the damn joust before I piss myself!" King Robert shouted much to the Queens disgust as she left as once the words left his mouth. Not that I could really blame her, in the few days that we'd been in King's Landing it had become evident that Robert was content to drink and whore himself into an early grave.

With the King's words the joust did start and its first competitors had Oberyn tensing beside me. The Mountain. I quickly grabbed his tense hand before he did anything stupid.

"Calm, my love. Now isn't the time, not with the children here." He didn't relax at my words but gave a small nod of acceptance. He would do nothing today. I know that one day he will get his revenge for what the Mountain did to Elia and her children but he would have to wait a bit longer.

The Mountain and his opponent, Ser Hugh Jon Arryn's recently knighted squire, bowed to the King.

"Yes, yes. Enough with the bloody pomp, have at it!" He commanded causing the two knights to ride away to ready for the joust. They were given their lances and shield before charging straight at each other. Nothing happened the first pass but on the second Ser Hugh was hit in the neck by a splinter from the Mountain's lance.

We could only watch in horror as Ser Hugh slowly died, it seemed to have shocked Sansa and Arya but both mine and Oberyn's focus was on preventing Nymor and Ryon from seeing such a sight at a young age. The tournament was already off to a bloody start.

* * *

The tournament ended for the day so I took the time to walk with Sansa, of the two girls she seemed the most likely to have been affected by what happened, we went around the gardens as it was calmer and away from others.

"Are you sure your okay Sansa?"

"Yes, Aunt Mariah. Septa talked to us earlier about what happened. I'm sure tomorrow will be better, things like that can't happen often." Somehow she still had such hope despite the world around her telling her to accept reality. "Have you been to many tournaments? There must be so many here in the South."

"No. This is only my second tournament I don't care much for them."

"But why?" She almost whined, "Tournaments are full of honourable knights, the stuff stories are made of. Why would not like them?" Had Ned never told her or did she never really let go of the stories told her despite the true story told to her.

"The first tournament I ever went to was at Harrenhall, I wasn't meant to but I talked my Father into letting me go so that I could see Ned for the first time in years. It was going so well until that final day when Rhaegar won, rather than giving the crown to his wife he chose my sister. That was the beginning of the end for the people I loved." While I spoke Sansa seemed to have realised where the rest of the story went.

"I'm sorry Aunt Mariah, I didn't realise." She was sorry but I still wished that she could be more aware, it was strange to think that she is only 2 years younger than I was when I married Oberyn.

"I wouldn't have come to King's Landing either if it hadn't been for my sons desperation to come and watch. They are very difficult to deny when they want something. Now come lets finish our walk and get back for some refreshments."

* * *

Ned joined us for the second and final day of the tournament, he had just talked the King out of jousting. The very thought of the fat King jousting had nearly sent Oberyn in hysterics. Arya was absent, more interested in her dancing lessons. The Mountain was to ride against Ser Loras Tyrell in final, Oberyn was much calmer today having promised me the night before after much persuasion not to do anything rash. It must have helped that Loras Tyrell is the youngest brother of Oberyn's friend Willas and so Oberyn trusted Loras's ability to joust.

As the two knights readied for the joust the Mountain's stallion was restless but unfortunately not enough to remove the large man from his back.

"Don't let Ser Gregor hurt him." Sansa asked Ned, as though he could prevent it. Yesterday must still plague her mind. "I can't watch."

"A hundred gold dragons on the Mountain." Of course Littlefinger was sat behind us, luckily he wasn't trying to engage us in conversation.

"I'll take that bet." said Renly, the King's youngest brother. It was common knowledge in Dorne that Renly and Loras were lovers, it didn't bother any of us Oberyn had taken male lovers in the past and was open about it.

"Now what will I buy with 100 gold dragons?" taunted Littlefinger, certain of victory. "A dozen barrels of Dornish wine? Or a girl from the pleasure houses of Lys?"

"Or you could even buy a friend?" Renly's comment made Oberyn snicker next to me and even I couldn't hide a smile. Next to us Sansa continued to worry about Ser Loras's safety despite Ned trying to reassure her.

Finally they were off meeting in the middle of the lists where Ser Loras managed to send the Mountain to the ground, Oberyn's grin at the sight was blood thirsty.

"Such a shame Littlefinger, it would have been so nice for you to have a friend." Renly was no doubt pleased, his lover had won and he was 200 gold dragons richer.

"And tell me, Lord Renly, when will you be having your friend?" retorted Littlefinger, he sat back down and started speaking to Sansa and Ned. "Loras knew his mare was in heat, quite crafty really."

"Ser Loras would never do that. There's no honour in tricks." Sansa was far too caught up in her stories of gallant knights to realise truth, the behaviour of the Mountain's stallion made sense now.

"No honour but quite a bit of gold." As much as he annoyed me Littlefinger was right.

The Mountain was soon on his feet and calling for his sword, which he used much to every ones horror to behead his horse before turning on Ser Loras. Loras was quickly knocked off his horse and tried to defend himself with only a small shield but luckily the Hound, the Mountain's younger brother and Prince Joffrey's guard, left the dais where he was guarding the Prince and began fighting his brother. He was likely the only person big enough to prove a challenge. This went on for a short time with no clear winner in sight.

"Stop this madness in the name of your King." Robert shouted, the only sensible thing I've known him do in years. The Hound quickly dropped to his knee at the order causing the Mountain's blade to pass right over his head. It seemed as thought the Mountain wouldn't stop at first but he threw his blade down and stormed away from the lists. "Let him go." Robert ordered.

"I owe you my life, ser." Loras told the Hound.

"I'm no ser." was his only reply. Loras took the Hounds hand holding it aloft much to the delight of the crowd and Sansa who were all standing and celebrating. I could only thank the gods that the tournament was now over and soon I could take back to Dorne, where it was safe and far away from the game of thrones.

* * *

 **Just for clarification here is a list of Oberyn and Mariah's children, ages and year of birth. The current year is 298. Oberyn's daughters have also been added.**

 **Obara Sand - 24 (272)**

 **Nymeria Sand - 23 (275)**

 **Tyene Sand - 21 (277)**

 **Sarella Sand - 17 (281)**

 **Lewyn - 16 (282)**

 **Obella Sand - 13 (285)**

 **Olyvar - 12 (286)**

 **Morgan - 11 (287)**

 **Nymor - 8 (290)**

 **Ryon - 6 (292)**

 **Edric - 2 (296)**

 **Dorren - 7 months (298)**


	4. Out of the Cess Pit

**Sorry for the long wait but this time of year is very busy for my family, lots of birthdays on top of Christmas so haven't had the chance to write anything until now.**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Game of Thrones or anything related to it**

Chapter 4

Out of the Cess Pit

I never thought I'd be so happy to be getting onto a ship but when it will be taking me back home, to my children, then I could bare the sea sickness. All our trunks were packed and on their way to the docks while we said our goodbyes to Ned and the girls.

"Have a safe journey Mari. It's been good to see you again and to meet your boys."

"You too Ned, keep an eye on Sansa though. She only sees the good of the South not the bad and I don't want to see her hurt by it." He nodded but I wasn't sure how much could be done for her while he was busy with his duties as hand of the king.

"Safe journey to you too Oberyn." He shook Oberyn's hand as they said short goodbyes, the events of the war still having some impact on them.

"I will miss you girls, Arya keep enjoying your dancing lessons and Sansa... I hope you continue being happy here."

"Thank you Aunt Mariah, I'm sure I will. I can't wait to marry the Prince." Sansa was once again dreaming of her future. Arya merely nodded anxious to see us off and return to her lesson which had been delayed for this. It took some time for everyone to say farewell but soon we were heading to the docks.

* * *

Finally we were stepping foot in Dorne and sure enough I was immediately hugged by Edric who wrapped himself around my legs. A nurse stood ready with Dorren in her arms who I quickly waved forward so that I could have my baby in my arms again.

"Oh, Mamma missed you both so much." I showered Dorren's face in kisses as Oberyn extracted Edric from my legs and picking him up so I could lean over and do the same to him much to his delight. "I never want to leave you again."

"Well personally hope you don't, little terrors the both of them." Doran said affectionately as he moved closer in his wheel chair.

"Just like us as children then brother." Oberyn reminded him. That didn't surprise me, Oberyn was still a trouble maker. "Let us head inside and we can tell you all about the tournament."

"I'm surprised you made it through the event without any _incidents."_ Doran stated, referring to the Mountain being there as Oberyn's hatred of the man was famous through out Doran perhaps the whole of Westeros.

"Not with the children there. It was also important to Mari that there be no _incidents._ " He replied. The conversation turned more polite after that with talk of my family as we moved to the Watergardens where to our surprise we were greeted by the Sand Snakes.

"Hello, Mama." Obella greeted me with a hug and kiss before moving allowing Sarella and Tyene to do the same. Being the youngest of Oberyn's daughters they saw me as a Mother more than their own who had left them in the care of Oberyn without looking back. At least that was true for Sarella and Tyene, Obella's mother was much more complicated but now they were all the closest I had to daughters of my own.

* * *

We settled back into our normal lives easily so it was like we were never gone. Oberyn spent time training with the girls and our boys while I managed the household of Sunspear and occasionally watched their training. It was bliss.

"You seem happy to be home my love." Oberyn stated as we relaxed in bed.

"Am I not allowed to be. We are all safe and have each other, just what I needed to be reminded of with Ned and his family being split apart." I told him. "We deserve it after all. Hard to think its been 17 years since we married and despite the hard years we are now here with 7 seven sons and plenty of love."

"That is true." He kissed my head as we cuddled together no doubt both thinking of the same incident that nearly drove us apart forever at the start of our marriage.

* * *

 _Flashback - 16 years ago_

He was beautiful, my own perfect baby boy named Lewyn after Oberyn's Uncle who had served on the Kingsguard. He was such a happy baby as well and dearly loved by everyone around him. Since his birth I had seen little of Oberyn unless we were both with the baby other than that we lived separate lives.

I also knew that he wasn't faithful but I didn't care as he at least kept it discreet and I had known coming into this marriage that Oberyn was well known for his love of women. He already had 4 bastard daughters by the time we married I was actually closer in age to his eldest daughter than I was to Oberyn himself. His youngest daughter, Sarella, had recently come to live at Sunspear after her mother abandoned her.

She was under my care along with Lewyn and Jon so at least they will have playmates of a similar age as they grow up. Raising one of his bastards didn't bother me she was born before we married and it wasn't as though Oberyn and I cared for each other although we now at least had respect for each other as being parents. Tyene another of Oberyn's daughters was often in my company as well as her older sisters often left her behind when they played.

Perhaps now I could live a peaceful life and just focus on raising my son, nephew and pseudo daughters with at least a respectful relationship with my husband. That was all I wanted after the loss of half my family in just a few years all due to a Prince crowing Lyanna with a crown of flowers. Then one day I walked into the hall for dinner to find a surprise.

Oberyn was sat at the head table with a woman leaning against him blatantly flirting with each other, something that he had never done so publicly and in front of me before. I held my head high though and didn't let the hurt at his actions show on my face, never would I have thought Oberyn would make such a public show of his affairs which up until this point had never been brought further into our home than his bed room.

Dinner was awkward with Doran trying to make polite conversation with me to distract from the laughter and flirting that Oberyn and his whore were engaged in. I excused myself as soon as I finished my meal with Doran inviting me for a walk around the gardens.

"I'm very sorry about that. You shouldn't have had to see that." He told me once we were in the gardens.

"Who is she?" I couldn't help asking. "Until now he has kept such behaviour private but now he throws it in my face with her."

"Her name is Ellaria Sand, a bastard of Lord Uller. All I know is they met some time ago, before Lewyn was born but it seems their relationship has progressed more than expected from his previous relationships."

"Should I be worried Doran?"

"At the moment no. If it continues then yes."

* * *

It did continue. She moved into his rooms with him, had her own maid and ate with us at every meal. I started taking all my meals either in my rooms or with the children to avoid the nauseating way they acted when they were together. To Doran's surprise the relationship continued for years, it had started before Lewyn was born and he would soon be 3 years old.

The Sand Snakes didn't like Ellaria either so often joined me to have meals away from them. They had spent time around her and from what they had told me she was self-absorbed and if it weren't for the fact the Oberyn and I were already married she would want the title of Princess. That thought didn't help with worry that I had questioned Doran about years ago.

Just when it seemed that the situation couldn't become worse news spread quickly that she was pregnant. That was when I finally broke down in the privacy of my rooms and cried over the state of my marriage. Yes he had bastards already but they were before the marriage but this baby wouldn't be, perhaps this was how Catelyn had felt about Jon at least she didn't the mother or had it happening right in front of her.

I spent the next few days in the nursey with the children, any business of the households running was conducted there as I took solace in the five children I was raising as well as the usually more independent Obara and Nymeria. The children seemed to sense my unhappiness and did what they could to make me smile but it didn't always work.

"Mama, please don't be sad any more." Sarella asked and it brought tears to my eyes, it was the first time she called me 'mama'.

"I will try little one." I promised her as I pulled her in for a hug. "How about we have some tea? We can call the others to join us." She nodded and ran off to collect her older sisters who had left for training while I sent a servant for the tea and cakes.

* * *

Everything felt strange and I had only ever felt this weak after giving birth to Lewyn. I tried to get out of bed but that only made my head and stomach spin more making me nauseated, just as a maid came I lost the contents of my stomach.

"Princess." the maid exclaimed as she held my hair out of my face until it was over then helped me into bed. "I'll go fetch the maester." She took of running.

The maester could find nothing wrong with me yet I didn't get better only worse. A fever developed quickly and no matter what he tried it wouldn't break. Doran visited often with the older girls, I had forbidden him from bringing the little ones I didn't want them to see me like this. Oberyn hadn't visited as far as I knew but I was in and out of conciseness often, I could ask one of the maids who are stationed in my room around the clock but I didn't know if I wanted him to visit or not.

"I can't find a cause my Prince, I'm sorry but if it continues then I'm afraid there will be nothing I can do." I could hear the maester speaking with Doran as I came around again to a lucid moment.

"Is there any aspect you haven't tried yet? Another way to look at this?" Doran questioned.

"I've tried everything my Prince. There is no illness that can explain her symptoms and any new conclusions I had reached have all come up empty. By all accounts the Princess should be recovering unless... No it's not possible."

"What isn't?"

"Poison. The Princess is well loved so who would want to see her dead?"

"I can think of someone. Investigate this maester and find out what poison has been given to her, save her life and I will deal with the culprit." Doran left then and my fever dragged me back under with the horrible thoughts of who could have wanted me dead.

* * *

Ellaria. It had been her, the maester had treated the poison easily once Doran had found the type used among her possessions, apparently she had sought me dead to take the position of Princess thinking that now she was pregnant with Oberyn's child that he would marry her with me dead. Unfortunately for her Oberyn had been disgusted with her actions and since then he had sat with me through my recovery apologising over and over again for what happened.

Due to her pregnancy Ellaria would be kept under guard until she gave birth at which point she would be executed for attempted murder. Oberyn and I had already decided to take in the baby once its been born, we didn't want the child to blamed for its mother's sins.

"I'm sorry again for everything." He apologised again as he helped me walk around the Watergardens for some fresh air.

"Oberyn, please stop apologising. It wasn't your fault and I'm getting better every day. I'll be back to normal before you know it and we can move on."

"I hope so. Mariah perhaps we could start again, in the small amount of time we have spent together I have always respected you and wish to know you better. We share a child together and soon we will be responsible for the raising of another so I promise you now I will never have another relationship."

 _Flashback end_

* * *

He had told me the truth that day, in the years since he had never entered into a long term relationship but we had come to an agreement that one offs were acceptable so long as I was told and it was discreet, usually by his own choice they were men as Oberyn also leaned that way. Oberyn was a man with a high sex drive so this worked for us and there were no more bastards born.

"All I want now is quiet life with you and our children. Perhaps we could even add to our children, I still want a girl." I whispered to him causing him to laugh and kiss me.

"As you wish my love." He deepened the kiss as I giggled from his attentions.

* * *

 **Once again sorry its been so long but its a busy time of year. A bit of a filler but some back story before we get more into the story line of the show. Please review.**

 **Just for clarification here is a list of ages and birth dates. Current year is 298.**

 **Oberyn - 40 (258)**

 **Mariah Stark - 32 (266)**

 **Obara Sand - 24 (272)**

 **Nymeria Sand - 23 (275)**

 **Tyene Sand - 21 (277)**

 **Sarella Sand - 17 (281)**

 **Lewyn - 16 (282)**

 **Obella Sand - 13 (285)**

 **Olyvar - 12 (286)**

 **Morgan - 11 (287)**

 **Nymor - 8 (290)**

 **Ryon - 6 (292)**

 **Edric - 2 (296)**

 **Dorren - 7 months (298)**


	5. The End of Happiness

**Back at uni now so I've been a bit distracted settling back into that routine but I will try to update more regularly.**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Game of Thrones or anything related to it**

Chapter 5

The End of Happiness

"Jon wrote back, he will travel back to Winterfell to meet Jon rather than continue down South." I barely heard Lewyn's words, too lost in my own mind as my world fell apart once again. I might as well have been that scared 14 year old whose family went to war leaving her behind to suffer the consequences.

"Boys why don't you give me some time alone with your mother?" Oberyn asked, I could hear the concern in his voice. Quickly Lewyn, Olyvar and Morgan left the room which had quickly become the command centre for organising Dorne joining the North in its rebellion against the crown. Two rebellions in my lifetime and this time my sons would be involved despite my pleas for them to remain here in Dorne.

"Mari, my love, please talk to me. Don't shut down on me please." He pleaded in front of me.

"There is not much say, my love. Our world has fallen apart, again. And this time it will drag our sons into it because they won't listen, how many more family members will we lose?" I managed to get out despite crying again. It didn't seem like that long ago we were in King's Landing reuniting with my brother now he is injured and in a dungeon accused with treason against the new king but I still struggled to understand how this had happened.

Perhaps the first event to start it was Catelyn's ridiculous abduction of Tyrion Lannister for apparently trying to have Bran killed. The news of this had caused Jaime Lannister to attack my brother in broad daylight, killing all his guards and driving a spear through Ned's leg before fleeing the city where he joined his father who had sent the Mountain to terrorise the Riverlands in retaliation for Tyrion's abduction.

This alone may have been fine but then Robert, the fool, was killed during a hunt leaving the Kingdom to his sadistic son Joffrey who had Ned imprisoned and demanded that Robb ride south to pledge his loyalty. Only that wouldn't happen, instead he is riding south with the Stark's bannermen to demand Ned's release. Dorne would join him in this, the Lannisters had been allowed to get away with too much for far too long.

"We won't lose them, we will be there to protect them. The Sand Snakes are readying themselves to join us and they won't allow harm to come to each other or our sons. So please help us ready for the coming fight."

* * *

"Remember Mama loves you. Be good for Uncle Doran while we're gone." I hugged my sons to me, who knows when I will see them again. Nymor, Ryon, Edric and Dorren would be staying in Dorne where it is safe from any Lannister forces.

"Yes Mama." Nymor whispered since we had started preparing to leave all of my boys had been quiet sensing that something was wrong but Oberyn and I had decided that it was best not to tell them about the coming war. We had only agreed to take Morgan and Olyvar with us as squires that would be kept far away from any battle but any of our attempts to talk Lewyn out of fighting had failed.

"It's time to leave Mama. We have a long journey so perhaps you should go make yourself comfortable" Lewyn appeared by my side to say his own goodbyes to his little brothers. He was right so I made my way onto the flag ship that would lead the way North to White Harbor and meet with Lord Manderly and then travel with the soldier of White Harbor to Moat Cailin and the rest of the Northern Army. As Lewyn said a long journey, far longer than I would usually willing spend on a ship but for the lives of my family I can.

It wasn't much longer until everyone was onboard and we started the long journey. On deck I watched with Morgan and Olyvar as Oberyn trained with Lewyn and the Sand Snakes it was much more intense than the usual training they had done in Dorne. It was Oberyn's way of making sure that they were as prepared as possible for the battles they were facing, he had only allowed Morgan and Olyvar to take part at the start before they moved onto the more advanced techniques that they weren't ready for.

They fought bout after bout changing partners each time yet still keeping some fun in the training as they kept score and my poor Lewyn was losing to his older sisters despite his best efforts.

"Remember they have trained for longer than you have my son. I'm sure it won't be long until you can fight them on more equal ground." He only nodded still slightly sore at having lost so many times. "And I'm sure when we meet with the others you will be able to spar with Robb, Jon and the other soldiers that have joined them. They won't know how you fight rather than your sisters having learnt with you and even taught you some things." That thought at least cheered him up a bit.

* * *

White Harbor came into view looking no different than when I left it all those years ago. Our ship made port first but it would no doubt be a few hours until all of the soldier we brought with us would disembark from their ships. As we finally stepped foot on land we were greeted by Lord Manderly and his sons, Wylis and Wendel.

"Welcome back to White Harbor, Princess. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Lord Manderly greeted sadly, he was one of my brother's loyalist bannerman.

"Yes but it is good to be back in the North. I don't believe you've ever met my husband Prince Oberyn. And my sons Princes Lewyn, Morgan and Olyvar. We also bring with us the Sand Snakes." They were as good as my daughters so I wouldn't leave them out in front of important allies.

"It is an honour to meet you all." Lord Manderly bowed at least as much as he could with his rather large weight. "Our soldier are prepared to march as soon as you are ready to leave, my sons will be going with you to join Lord Robb."

"My thanks Lord Manderly. We will be leaving as soon as the last Dornish soldier has disembarked from the ships. I want this over with and to return home to the rest of my sons quickly."

"If I had thought to see war again in my lifetime, I should have eaten a few less eels then I would have happily joined you to secure the release of Lord Stark."

"I don't doubt it Lord Manderly but none of us expected this mess."

"Well lets head inside. I've got some food ready for you in the hall and I can tell you about who has joined Lord Robb." We followed Lord Manderly inside to some excellent food while he give us the numbers of the Northern Army and everything else we might need to know before heading to join Robb.

* * *

"Mama I'm cold." Morgan whined with Olyvar nodding in agreement. My poor Southern babies, no tolerance for the cold even Lewyn was suffering with the low temperatures but he must have felt he was too old to whine about it like his younger brothers.

"I'm sorry about that Morgan but there is nothing more I can do. If you wear any more furs you'll get lost in them." I could only giggle as I looked at my son who looked like a ball of fur sat atop a horse. "This isn't even as cold as the North can get, remember its still Summer." They all shuddered at the very thought of it being any colder.

We had been travelling for days to reach Moat Cailin and by my estimate it shouldn't be long until we finally arrived. My theory was confirmed when a scout reported they had spotted the camp in the distance.

"Thank fuck." muttered Oberyn no doubt longing to be near a fire with some warm food. We had been riding since before dawn and we were all sore from the long hours riding every day.

The camp was soon visible and it was much larger than expected but then again Ned was a beloved liege lord and the Northern lords were all very loyal. Riding through the camp was a strange experience, seeing all of the Northern lords banners and their men watching as we rode through the camp. The Dornish soldiers had been sent to set up their tents for the night while my family and I rode further in to find Robb and the other leaders.

"Mariah Stark. It's good to see in the North again." Lord Greatjon Umber it didn't surprise me that he was one of the first to greet us. "Last I heard you were busy making many kids in the South."

"It's Mariah Martell now Lord Umber, has been for many years now." I laughed as I dismounted and was quickly engulfed in a hug by the giant of a man. Introductions were quickly made before Lord Umber led us into the command tent.

"Look who I found wandering around the camp." Lord Umber happily announced to the Lords present who had no doubt been planning battle strategies. "Little Mari Stark." He pulled me forward into the view of the others.

"Aunt Mariah." Jon said pulling me into a hug of his own. I couldn't help but wonder how many more hugs I would be given before the night was over. "I'm glad your here."

"So am I Jon. Now why don't you let me greet the others." I smiled happy to see my honorary son for the first time in a few years. He nodded and released me and moved onto greeting his uncle and cousins. Moving forward I briefly greeted the Lords I already knew until I was faced who could only be my nephew Robb.

"Aunt Mariah it's an honour to finally meet you. Father has spoken about you often."

"It is good to see you Robb despite everything that has happened. The last time I saw you, you were only a baby now look at you a man grown and heading to war." It hurt to think of that tiny baby now going to war but there was no stopping it now. "Now why don't I introduce you to some of your cousins."

* * *

We were marching towards the Riverlands now, our only path South. Luckily we would be largely safe there due to Catelyn being Robb's mother but we would still have to face the Lannister forces that were ravaging the Riverlands. Each night we made camp and then gathered to make battle plans despite having no battle experience I was still invited to each meeting but I quickly found it was only to try and keep the peace between the Lords.

As we made camp this time we had a surprise. Catelyn had returned. Her reuniting with Robb was emotional but I was largely unmoved by the scene as I wasn't looking forward to my own reunion with her. Which started when she moved her attention away from Robb.

"Mariah."

"Catelyn." We greeted each other tensely which was no doubt felt by the Lords in the tent. "It's good to see you again." No it really wasn't, this whole thing was her fault.

"Perhaps we should talk in private." she asked, clearly I wasn't very successfully at hiding my glare as I thought so we moved to a more private tent. "You can speak your mind now."

"Good. What were you thinking? Kidnapping Tyrion Lannister on a theory?!"

"He tried to have my son killed!" she exclaimed. "Petyr told me the dagger belonged to Tyrion."

"So on the word of that bastard Baelish you start a civil war that has my brother injured and imprisoned. Not to mention dragging my sons into a war that could have been prevented if you had been more cautious." By this point I was yelling and quickly stormed out of the tent.

I returned to the command tent with Catelyn following not long after but we ignored each others very existence. Luckily the Lords continued with their planning which was interrupted by the capture of a Lannister scout. He had been caught counting our forces to report back to Tywin.

* * *

 **So a bit short but I promise much more will happen in the next chapter when I can re-watch season 1 as it has been awhile since I've seen it. Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review.**


	6. Before the Battle

**This chapter has given me so much trouble to write so I'm really sorry that it's taken over a month for this new chapter but between writer's block, uni and other personal problems I couldn't find the time or will power to write.**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Game of Thrones or anything related to it**

* * *

Chapter 6

Before the Battle

I had never thought that I could anything more than travelling by boat but the Gods had to prove me wrong. Living in a war camp is with out a doubt the worse experience of my life. Despite my family consisting mainly of men I was in no way prepared to be surrounded by men day and night with Catelyn as the only other woman around. There are of course healers and maids in the camp but they are always busy so somehow I often got stuck sitting in a tent with Catelyn unless in the company of my husband or sons.

I will not complain it anyone about this, after all it can get worse. If the camp is flooded with men it means they are safe and not fighting for their lives against the Lannisters. Another busy camp day means another day that no lives have been lost and I have not had to worry endlessly for Oberyn, my sons and nephews. Unfortunately it will happen soon, everyday the Lords make plans with Robb for the upcoming battle where they plan to distract the Lannister army with a 2,000 decoy force before ambushing them with the remainder of the Northern army. This plan, while good strategy in theory, will most likely cost the lives of all of those 2,000 men.

Everyday we move a bit further south and we are close to entering the Riverlands which, other than the Lannisters, won't be a problem due Catelyn being a Tully and the terror that the Lannisters had already instilled there. Not that any of the people in the Riverlands would see their suffering linking back to Catelyn's rash actions against Tyrion Lannister.

* * *

Moments of privacy were rare with some many people around but for letters to my sons in Dorne it was something I was always granted by those around me. I tried to send a letter at least once a week to keep Doran informed of the goings on and to reassure my boys that soon we would all be home and together again.

"Forgive the intrusion, Princess, but Lord Robb has asked to speak with you." One of Robb's soldiers entered interrupting my writing but whatever Robb wanted to speak about was no doubt important otherwise he could have spoken with his mother.

"Of course." I quickly finish my current sentence in the letter before leaving it for later, "Show me the way." With every move I become disorientated again so my chance of finding the command tent were very low.

Surprisingly it was a shorter walk than I expected to reach the tent where I was quickly ushered inside by the guards standing outside.

"Robb, you wanted to see me." I ask, watching as he seemed uneasy but with the current battle plan that was his permanent state of being. "Whatever it is you can tell me?"

"I'm worried Aunt Mariah. About father, about the girls, about the war. I can't seem to ask my Mother, she has never entered a war with this much to lose before." I realised then why he was me that he had spoken to. My loss and fear during the rebellion.

"I don't how much help I would be. During the rebellion I was younger than Lewyn when the actual fighting started but for us, the Starks, we lost more than most before it even truly began..."

 _Flashback_

 _"Father do you know where Lyanna is? She promised to go riding with me today." I hadn't seen my older sister since dinner last night and it was now nearing lunch with still no sign of her._

 _"Perhaps she has forgotten and is already out riding." He was probably right, Lyanna often went out for long rides. However this time it was not the case. The very next morning a raven came from the capital, Brandon had been arrested for treason and Father had been summoned to answer for this crime._

 _It was only after Father left that more news reached us. Prince Rhaegar had taken Lyanna and it was Brandon's demand for her return that had resulted in his arrest. Benjen and I were the only Starks left in Winterfell so we could only wait for news to come and the ravens brought news that shattered my entire world. Father burned alive by a mad King while Brandon strangled himself trying to save Father just that alone had me so distraught that the Maester had to give me milk of the poppy so that I would sleep and hopefully wake calmer._

 _There would be no calm for over a year as when I woke up Benjen informed that the banners had called due to the King calling for Ned and Robert's heads. The North, Stormlands and Eyrie were going to war._

 _End Flashback_

"... and that is how the rebellion began, through the Prince taking my sister. It ended with half of the Starks dead but I promise you Robb this will not happen again. I will not allow history to repeat its self." By the end of speaking of how I lost my Father, brother and sister I was crying.

"Thank you Aunt Mariah." He hugged me which I desperately needed after speaking of the last war that I had been apart of. "Father never spoke of the rebellion let alone how it began so we only know what Maester Luwin taught us. It is better to hear from family." We spoke for some time after of good memories as I asked many questions about my nieces and other nephews who I had never met hoping that it make Robb think of the good times and not give up hope about the war and its outcome.

* * *

That night I cuddled as close to Oberyn as was humanly possible needing that comfort after such an emotional day, which Oberyn happily accepted perhaps due to my currently undressed state. He was of course the cause for the undressed state.

"You worry too much my love." He stated pressing a kiss to my head.

"And you not enough." I teased but still quite serious. "I just don't want anything bad to happen. How I wish we could back in time to before all of this shit. Was a happy peaceful life too much to ask of the Gods?"

"Never but peace will return and we will go back to Dorne, to our boys. Perhaps once we have helped establish this peace your so fond of we could get back to an activity that we both love and are very, _very_ good at." A grin over took his face as his eyes filled with lust while he removed the sheet that had been covering my body. Even after over 15 years of marriage and 7 children he still found me attractive.

"I have not idea what activity your talking about my love." I giggled as he began kissing my neck not caring about the men outside the tent who may hear us, many guards and servants back in Dorne had heard or walked in on Oberyn and I over the years.

"You know what. The kind that hopefully ends with swollen with another child." He moved his over my stomach no doubt picturing me once again carrying his child. "Perhaps you will finally have that little girl you keep hoping for." He was done with talking then and eager to carry on with the process of creating another child. After all we made beautiful children together.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it being so short and not as interesting as I thought it would be. I'm struggled to decide what to do with the Frey situation which is why the story is giving me so much trouble as I can't make up my mind so please leave a review with a vote for one of the two options and your opinion on Mariah having baby number 8.**

 **1\. Keep it close to canon - Robb marries Talisa but obviously the overall outcome would be different due Dorne's involvement**

 **2\. Robb marries a Frey - Most likely another OC rather Roslin**


	7. The Twins

**Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Game of Thrones or anything related to it**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Twins

Stopping here was not part of the plan. We had, wrongly, assumed that due Catelyn being a Tully that we could pass the Twins without issue but Lord Walder Frey was refusing us entry. Which was why we Robb called us to his tent to try and find a solution so that we could cross the Twins rather than trying to find another way south. We had spent the past few days camped on the Northern side with archers shooting down any ravens that they tried to send but it wasn't getting us any closer to crossing.

We had just shot down another raven containing a birthday message to Lord Walder's grand niece. With little else to do while we waited Oberyn and I joined Robb, Jon and Catelyn in watching the Twins hoping that something would change so we could continue moving.

"Keep shooting them down." Catelyn told Theon Greyjoy, Ned's ward who was shooting the ravens, "We can't risk Lord Walder send word of your movements to the Lannisters."

"He's grandfathers bannerman. We can't expect his support?" asked Robb clearly not knowing Lord Walder's reputation.

"Expect nothing of Walder Frey and you'll never be surprised." said Rodrick Cassell who was standing with us. "Look." It seemed Lord Walder had finally decided to speak with us and had sent two soldiers waving white flags.

"Father rots in a dungeon, how long before they take his head?" Robb's words shocked me, surely even the Lannisters wouldn't dare take the head of the Warden of the North particularly while at war with said Lord's heir. "We need to cross the Trident and we need to do it now."

"Just march up to his gates and tell him your crossing." suggested Theon, "We've 5 times his numbers. You can take the Twins if you have to."

"You'll never take the Twins in time." Oberyn points out, "Tywin marches North as we speak and while I can't wait to take the Lannister shit's life it would be better to not be in the middle of a siege when he gets here."

"The Frey's have held the crossing for 600 years. And for 600 years they have never failed to exact their toll." For once I could agree with Catelyn, we would cross but at what price.

"Have my horse saddled and ready." commanded Robb.

"Travel to the Twins alone and he'll sell you to the Lannisters as he likes." Great Jon was right, Lord Walder would think only of gold if Robb goes in alone.

"Or throw you in a dungeon. Or slit your throat." Theon wasn't as dumb as I thought then, he at least understood the dangers.

"My father would do whatever it took to secure our crossing. Whatever it took. If I'm going to lead this army I can't have other men doing my bargaining for me."

"I agree. I'll go."

"You won't go alone Catelyn. I'll go as well." I may not like Catelyn but she is still my brother's wife and I want to make sure she doesn't screw this up. Several objections are immediately voiced by the stubborn men around us, luckily for me Oberyn wasn't one of them. "I'm a Princess of Dorne as well as a Stark. It will remind Lord Walder that isn't just the North who is rebelling, a show of power."

"I have known Lord Walder since I was a girl. He would never harm me."

"Unless there was a profit in it." That was undeniable true and the reason I would insist that Obara and Nymeria accompany us just in case it turns into a fight.

* * *

Inside the Twins was somehow worse than living in the army camp. It was damp and full of Lord Walder's children, trueborn and bastard. But nothing was worse than the lecherous old fool that was Walder Frey sitting in front of us with a wife next to him that was not much older than Lewyn.

"What do you want?" he asks as though it wasn't obvious.

"It is a great pleasure to see you again after so many years my Lord." Catelyn was falling back into the formal courtesies of Sothern's despite Lord Walder not being one who deserves respect after his own lack of greeting.

"Oh, spare me. Your boys too proud to come before me himself. What am I supposed to do with you?" I could almost hear Obara and Nymeria thoughts on how best to kill him, they didn't stand for such disrespect against those they care about.

"Father you forget yourself." One of his many sons spoke up even as Lord Walder's hand strayed to his young wife's behind. "Princess Martell and Lady Stark..."

"Who asked you?" Walder interrupted his obviously more polite son, "You're not Lord Frey yet, not until I die. Do I look dead to you?"

"Father please..." Another son.

"I need lessons in courtesy from you, bastard." Clearly he did. "Your mother would still be a milk maid if I hadn't squirted you into her belly." That was far more than I ever wanted to know about Lord Walder's _activities._ "Alright you come forward." He waved Catelyn forward and kissed her hand. "There now that I've observed the courtesies maybe my sons will do me the honour of shutting their mouths."

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" asked Catelyn no doubt hoping to get out of this room full of Frey offspring.

"We're talking right now." There was a short pause as Catelyn clearly wasn't impressed, "Fine. Out. All of you." The room was quickly cleared of the many Frey children and with a slap to her behind he also sent out his wife. "You see that 15 she is. A little flower, and the honeys all mine."

"I'm sure she will give you many sons." Not that he needed more. I wished that we could get straight to organising crossing the Twins but knowing Lord Walder that wouldn't happen until he got what he wanted so best to let him keep speaking.

"Your father didn't come to the wedding."

"He's quite ill my lord."

"Didn't come to the last one either. Or the one before that. Your family's always pissed on me."

"My Lord I..."

"Don't deny it you know its true. The fine Lord Tully would never marry any of his children to mine."

"I'm sure there were reasons..."

"I didn't need reasons. I needed to get rid of sons and daughters, you see how they pile up. Ask her she knows." He pointed towards me, "How many sons was you gave that Prince, to go with the bastard girls, at last count 8...9?"

"Prince Oberyn and I have 7 sons Lord Frey."

"Why are you here?" He turned his attention back to Catelyn, now getting to what we wanted.

"To ask you to open your gates my Lord. So my son and his bannermen they cross the Trident and be on their way."

"Why should I let him?"

"If you could climb your own battlements you would see he has 20,000 men outside your walls."

"They'll be 20,000 corpses when Tywin Lannister gets here. Don't try and frighten me, Lady Stark, your husbands in a cell beneath the Red Keep and your sons got no fur to keep his balls warm."

"You swore an oath to my father."

"Oh yes, I said some words. Then I swore oaths to, to the Crown if I remember right. Joffrey's King now which makes your boy and his corpses to be nothing but rebels it seems to me. If I had the sense the Gods gave a fish, I'd hand you all over to the Lannisters."

"Why don't you?"

"Stark, Tully, Martell, Lannister, Baratheon. Give me one good reason why I should waste a single thought on any of you."

"Because we can make a deal right here and now." I said gaining Lord Walder's attention immediately. "It will of course have to be complete before we continue on South." There could be no chances of him backing out of the deal before the war ended.

* * *

The four of us left the Twins to return with news of the bargain struck with Lord Walder. Soldiers directed us to the command tent where they were in deep discussion about crossing and possible battles.

"Well?" asked Robb once we entered. I moved quickly to kiss Oberyn's cheek before the talk began, he probably wouldn't like this but it was the only way. "What did he say?"

"Lord Walder has granted your crossing. His men are yours as well less the 400 he will keep here to hold the crossing against any who would pursue you."

"What does he want in return?" Now onto the difficult part, the price.

"You will be taking on his son, Olyvar, as your personal squire. he expects a knighthood in good time."

"Fine. Fine. And?"

"And Arya will marry his son Waldren when they both come of age."

"She won't be happy about that." No, judging by the girl I met in King's Landing she wouldn't like it one bit. "And?"

"And before we continue South, you will marry one of his daughters. Whichever you prefer, he has a number he thinks will be suitable."

"You won't be the only one to marry." I interrupt, "Lewyn, you will also be marrying one of Lord Walder's daughters." Neither Oberyn nor Lewyn is happy about this, Oberyn and I had both wanted our children to marry as they pleased but Lord Walder wouldn't budge on this.

"I see. Did you get a look at his daughters?" asks Robb, typical man thinking only of the way a woman looks.

"I did."

"And?"

"A couple of them were..." Oberyn let a short burst of laughter despite his feelings after all he was a well known pursuer of beautiful women, and men, so he could have told Robb that very few Frey's are beautiful. "Do you consent?"

"Can I refuse?"

"Not if you want to cross."

"Then I consent. Cousin?" He looked to Lewyn needing his consent for this as well.

"I consent." Lewyn said his voice sounding dead. I had no doubt doomed my first born to a loveless marriage when we'd always promised that he could choose for himself. They both quickly left the tent.

* * *

I found Lewyn not long after sitting in his tent. He was sat sharpening his sword, entirely focused on that task despite the preparations for moving camp all around.

"I'm so sorry." I cried but he just continued with sharpening his blade. "I know I always said it would be your choice and I never wanted to take that from you but without your marriage Lord Walder wouldn't have agreed. You may never forgive me but you should know that your father and I weren't always in love."

That did get his attention, we had never told the children of what our marriage was like at the start so they likely assumed that we had always loved each other and I preferred it that way. The start of my married life was one of the darkest times of my life.

"What? You and Father, but you've always been in love. It's slightly sickening." He stated seeming surprised.

"Not at the start. We didn't really start loving each other until after you were born. Our marriage was arranged in a similar way to yours. Ned came home from war with Catelyn, Jon and Robb and told me the very same day that I was to be married to Oberyn, a man I had never met, for the sake of bringing Dorne closer to the rest of the seven kingdoms."

He still seemed in shock so I stood and poured us both a cup of wine to help with this difficult conversation.

"Your father was angry after the war and made it very clear from the start of our marriage that he despised my existence and that after I bore an heir he would return to his whores and mistresses. It was only after I almost died after being poisoned by his long term mistress that we decided to start over and we fell in love very easily after all the anger was put aside."

"I didn't know Mama."

"It's fine baby, we didn't want you to know. Now do you think you could do the same with your new wife?"

"Yes." He rose and gave me a hug letting me know that he forgave me for forcing him into this now that he understood that I knew exactly what it was like.

* * *

The next morning I stood and watched as Lewyn and Robb married Evelyn and Dayana respectively, the two girls were twins although Dayana was slightly taller and Evelyn was frailer due to sickness as a child. Both girls were surprisingly beautiful for Frey's much to everyone's surprise with the two girls being fair haired and although our interactions with them had been limited they both seemed nice.

Being in the South the weddings were being conducted in the Faith of the Seven by a Septon who was travelling with us to provide prayers to soldiers and he was more than happy to perform the weddings considering the last rites of dying soldiers he would soon see everyday.

Lord Walder walked both brides down the aisle wearing their maiden cloaks decorated by the Frey symbol. He looked incredibly smug about having two of his daughters marry into Great Houses, one would even bear the title Princess. Each girl moved to stand by their soon-to-be husband as the Septon began the service.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." The Frey cloaks were then replaced by a Stark and Martell one that had been hastily sewn last night after all we never expected a marriage at any point during a war.

Cloaks now in place they turn to stand facing the Septon who ties each couples hands together with a ribbon. He starts with Robb and Dayana. "Let it be known that Robb of House Stark and Dayana of House Frey are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." He then removes the ribbon before asking them to say the words.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger I am hers/his and she/he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." They recite to each other before their ceremony ends with a kiss so the Septon can move onto to Lewyn and Evelyn's marriage.

"Let it be known that Lewyn of House Martell and Evelyn of House Frey are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." The rest of the ceremony continued much the same as Robb's before it finished and we all moved to the hall for the feast.

As the feast drew to a close I noticed Robb and Lewyn manage to sneak out of the hall no doubt to avoid a bedding ceremony something I was happy they had done, the bedding ceremony was a terrible tradition which I wish I had avoided myself.

Catching Oberyn's eye we both got up to leave ready for sleep and for this long day to be over. We met near the doors where Oberyn wasted no time in pulling me into a deep kiss indicating exactly where he intended this night to go.

"Who would have thought that in the middle of a war we would see our boy married?" he said as we walked back to our tent.

"I wish we didn't have to, he should have been able to return to Dorne and marry whoever he wanted or maybe never marry at all."

"Well I'm sure he will be happy, who couldn't love our boy." He was right Lewyn had a way of charming everyone around him, Oberyn had made no secret of telling me that he had taken Lewyn to visit a brothel once he turned 15 and that they apparently loved him. My maid had even told me that the other servant girls argue over who gets to serve him during meals or even clean his room.

"Hopefully we can return to Dorne and see all our children live long and healthy lives with those they love." Once we crossed the Twins it wouldn't be long until the fighting started putting my family at risk of injury maybe even death.

"We will, my love. We will all go home, soon no doubt." He promised kissing my head as we ducked into the tent for the night.

* * *

 **So this took longer than I thought, again, time seems to go quickly and suddenly its been nearly a month since an update. But tomorrow is Game of Thrones day so the perfect time for a new chapter!**


	8. Adopted

**ADOPTED**

Mercy156 has adopted this story and will be posting soon so keep an eye out for updates.

I hope you enjoy it and give lots of reviews and support.


End file.
